fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 255
|trsname=Fairy Sphere |engname=Fairy Sphere |jreldate=Oct 19, 2011 |relepisode=Episode 123 }} Fairy Sphere is the 255th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Putting all their faith in this one last attempt to find their friends, Fairy Tail heads out to where Tenrou Island was located. After noticing a young girl standing on the surface of the water, a giant sphere emblazoned with the mark of Fairy Tail rises from the depths of the sea. Scared and surprised, the remaining members of Fairy Tail search Tenrou Island and discover their long-lost guildmates, who were in suspended animation for seven years. After coming back to Magnolia, an elated Romeo Conbolt smiles for the first time in seven years. Summary With the information from Blue Pegasus, Max, Jet, Droy, Warren, Bisca and Alzack head out to sea in one last attempt to find their missing guild mates. While optimistic, Warren reminds them not to get their hopes up as it is not certain that their friends are still alive. Suddenly, the group spots a girl with long wavy hair standing on the ocean. The girl raises both her hands and Tenrou Island resurfaces inside a sphere bearing the mark of Fairy Tail, much to the group's surprise. The girl then turns her back on the group and runs towards the island. The group follows, thinking that she may lead them to their missing friends. Suddenly, the group spots something that made them stop their chase, Natsu's motionless body, half-buried in the ground. Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, the fourth master, Macao, asks Romeo if it was alright for him not to go with the others. Without looking up, Romeo says that even if they managed to find the island, there would be no way of knowing for sure if their friends were still alive. Macao tells him that they have to believe that they are but Romeo responds by citing the seven years that have passed since their disappearance. Just then, members of the Twilight Ogre guild enter the guild. Seeing the group, Wakaba reminds them about the extension on their payment but Thibault, the leader, tells him that their master wouldn't allow it. Romeo, fed up with being bullied, turns to fight the group by summoning Fire Magic despite Macao's protest. However, Thibault easily blows out his fire and goes to attack himself. However, someone enters the guild and kicks Thibault from behind, sending him to the wall and saving Romeo. After the defeat of Thibault, the other members of Twilight Ogre are defeated and the remaining Fairy Tail members see their saviors, their missing friends, unchanged despite the passing of seven years. As tears begin to form in the eyes of the Fairy Tail members, Lucy begins to recount the events that happened to them after Tenrou Island's supposed destruction. Thanks to the mysterious girl's appearance, Alzack, Bisca and the others managed to find and wake up Natsu. After commenting a bit on the appearance of the search party, Natsu remembered that they had just been attacked by Acnologia while Droy wondered aloud where everyone else was. Suddenly, the group saw the mysterious girl who introduced herself as the first Fairy Tail master, Mavis Vermillion, much to everyone's surprise. Mavis then led the group to the other members, explaining as she did how she used the strength of everyone's bonds and faith to activate one of the three great fairy Magics and the absolute defensive Magic that will protect the guild from any evil, Fairy Sphere. But by using the Magic, everyone inside Tenrou Island was sealed in a frozen state for seven years. Makarov began to get teary eyed when he found out that the first saved them but Mavis tells him that she's just an ethereal body now, having converted everyone's strength into Magic. After telling the guild the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one. With the story finished, Natsu spots Romeo and compliments him, citing his growth since their time apart. Hearing this and seeing his friend's face, Romeo's eyes begin to well up in tears and he smiles for the first time in seven years as he welcomes Natsu back home. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Fearī Sufia}} * |Hai Supīdo}} * |Pāpuru Furea}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) Spells used * *Freeze Weapons used *Sword Items used *Ship *Binoculars Navigation